


A Shot Through The Heart

by jennahowes11



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And titles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Doctors & Physicians, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, School Shootings, Shooting, Swearing, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennahowes11/pseuds/jennahowes11
Summary: "We're covered in his fucking blood." Kenny said from beside Stan in the passenger's seat "There has to be at least a liter here between the two of us. Probably more!""Kenny, you know I love you and you're one of my very best friends, but I'm in fucking love with Kyle and if you say he's going to die one more time, I will pull this car over and fucking strangle you. " Stan spat through gritted teeth.-or: Stan and Kyle get into a fight and three days later a school shooter comes to South Park





	A Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was super losely based of the Greys Anatomy episode "It's the end of the world"

Some people believe that you can tell when you're going to die. It's a look you get in your eyes, a scent of death. Somewhat like a 6th sense. You know when the great beyond is coming for you.

The time read 8:03. Seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski, lied in his bed, staring up at the white bumpy ceiling. The cracks reminding him of his most recent dream. A dream about his life right now. How in this moment his life was essentially cracking apart. His parents were talking about getting a divorce _again, _he and Stan we're fighting _again_, and because of both of these things he was failing two different classes, which was very unlike him. He was used to getting almost all straight A's, with the exception of a B here and there. 

He and Stan we're fighting because of Wendy. It was always because of Wendy. 

_"You got back together with her?" Kyle yelled. It was a Tuesday, right after school. Stan had told Kyle he had some great news he wanted to share and hurried over to Kyle's house. Kyle was excited to here about what made his bestfriend so happy, and had ignored the little jealous bubble that fluttered through him for just a moment. _

_"Yeah dude," Stan smiled. He was sitting on Kyle's bed, hands in his lap, playing with the fibers of the blanket beneath him. "Isn't it great?" _

_" No!" Kyle practically screeched. "Its not **great**!" He was pacing back and forth around his room, thinking of all of the ways to let Stan know how much this was going to hurt him._

_"What? Why?" Stan was confused. He didn't understand why his super best friend wasn't super happy for him. He had just gotten what he thought was the girl of his dreams back. _

_"Hm, let me think" Kyle seethed sarcastically. "How about the last time you two broke up. Or the time before that. Or maybe the time before that. Or even the time before that. Do you see where I'm going with this Stan?" He had stopped pacing and was now staring Stan in the face._

_"Dude she apologized for that." _

_"She cheated on you **four **times, with fucking **Cartman** none the less." Kyle knew Stan was an idiot, he just didn't think he could be **this **stupid. "And who took care of your sorry ass every time?" He stopped and pointed his finger to his own chest. "Me! Everytime you got fucking drunk as shit and puked everywhere, I was the only person who was there for you!"_

_"Well I didn't know I was such a chore." Stan sighed angrily, hopped off the bed, and headed for the door._

_"Stan you know that's not what I meant." Kyle spoke quieter now, feeling bad for his previous statement. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again." _

_"We both know that's not what this is about Kyle." Stan spat, stopping and turning around. He crossed his arms to his chest and looked Kyle up and down._

_"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kyle's face quickly turned from remorse to fury. _

_Stan smirked, enjoying the rise he had gotten out of Kyle. He had only seen Kyle this angry in the face of Cartman. He really didn't know what he was insinuating, but he just decided to roll with it. _ _"Forget it," He turned back to the door. "I'll go tell Kenny my good news. He'll be happy for me."_

_"Yeah and when she fucks you over again go crying to Kenny, not me!" Kyle hollered out to Stan, slamming his door._

The pair hadn't spoken since that Tuesday. It had been 3 days and not a peep out of either of them. Just some glaring across the school hallways, and a few longing looks on Kyle's part. Maybe there _was_ another reason, though he would never admit it. Ever since then Kyle had had this feeling, almost as if the worst was coming, and his life was about to end. And today the sense was heightened, he ignored it of course, chalking it up to be all the stress he's been under recently; but it was in the back of his mind. 

"Bubbie," Sheila called from downstairs, effectively knocking Kyle out of the horrible memory. "it's time for breakfast. Get down here before Ike eats it all." Kyle smiled at that, Ike was now ten and eating everything in sight, meaning he really did need to hurry if he was planning on eating any food at all. 

He quickly changed into his usual attire and raced down the stairs. Not bothering to even try to brush out his hair, knowing it would just get frizzier if he tried, plus it would be covered by his green hat anyway. Only small ginger curls sticking out here and there. 

He sat down in his usual seat at the kitchen table and watched his mother put down a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He grunted a quick thank you before beginning to stuff his face full of food as fast as possible. 

"Slow down Kyle, before you choke." Sheila warned.

But he didn't slow down. In fact he had finished while Sheila was talking and was already grabbing his bag to get out the door. Stan usually picked him up, but since their argument, Kyle's been having to walk or more like _run _to school, not wanting to take the humiliation that came with taking the bus. And because he had spent fifteen minutes longer in bed than he usually did, he was definitely going to be late today if he didn't book it. 

The morning air was crisp on his face. Most of South Park had froze over the night before, so he was attempting to skip over the large ice patches while still trying to run has fast as he could.

Unfortunately, when he was about half way to the school, Kyle jumped over a patch of ice right onto a different patch. Effectively slipping and landing face first onto more ice. He groaned while sitting up. A large gash sat on his right cheek, bleeding profusely. He didn't have time to worry or really feel the pain though, school started in 5 minutes and he needed to go. Plus the cold air had numbed his face anyway. 

Eventually Kyle made it to the school and with two minutes to spare. He walked to his locker, turning a few heads in the process. He spotted Stan standing next to his own locker, Wendy adamantly flirting with him, her back against the locker next to his. Though he seemed extremely disinterested as he got his books out for his first class. When he had gotten his last book out, he closed his locker and turned towards Wendy; opening his mouth to say something, his words getting caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Kyle. 

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Stan's eyes moved to Kyle's cheek. Kyle blushed, suddenly very embarrassed, and turned to his locker. Opening it quickly and stuffing his face inside. 

"Kyle?" Someone asked from beside him. Kyle peeked the unscratched side of his face out of his locker to look at the person. "What are you doing?" Kenny questioned stuffing his hands into his orange parka pockets and smirking. "And why is Stan looking over here like someone kicked his dog." 

Kyle huffed, glancing back to Stan. Wendy seemed to be yelling at him for something, but Stan's eyes stayed on Kyle. He looked back to Kenny, who was staring at him expectantly. He huffed again and removed his face from his locker. 

"Holy shit." Kenny's eyes widened as he grabbed Kyle by the chin, turning his head to get a better look at the wound. "What the fuck happened?" He asked stepping closer

Kyle swated Kenny off of him and checked to see Stan still standing there, Wendy no longer beside him. "I was running to school and slipped on some ice. It's not a big deal dude."

"Not a big deal?! You look like someone stabbed you in the fucking face Kyle, I think you need stitches!" Kenny said loud enough for Stan to step forward. 

"H-hey Ken!" Someone said stepping next to Kenny before Kyle could say anything else.

"Hey Buttercup" Kenny replied, taking his eyes off Kyle for a quick moment to kiss Butters on the cheek. 

"Oh hamburgers! What the devil happened to you?" Butters asked looking from Kyle to Kenny back to Kyle. 

"Nothing." Kyle sighed, being done with the entire conversation. 

"He slipped on some ice and I'm taking him to the ER." Kenny explained not taking his eyes off of Kyle this time. 

Before Kyle could argue with Kenny the bell began to ring. "I have to go" Kyle said grabbing his stuff and shuffling quickly to his first period. 

"No Kyle-" But he was already gone. "Fuck" he cursed. 

"C'mon Ken, let's-let's go to math." Butters murmured, grabbing Kenny's hand and dragging him to the classroom.

"But he could have a concussion!" Stan heard Kenny's muffled yell from down the hallway. 

Luckily, Stan had first period with Kyle. In actuality Stan felt bad about the whole argument on Tuesday. He understood why Kyle was so angry with him. He _did _always go crying to him when Wendy broke his heart. And at this point, he really didn't like Wendy anymore. It was hard to admit, but he might have been using her. Using her to hide his feelings for someone else. A certain super best friend he might add. But he didn't know where Kyle stood and he didn't want to ruin something already so great. (Which he might have already done with this idiotic argument.)

He quickly rushed off to the English room, sitting in his seat which was conveniently next to Kyle's. Kyle was sitting there, eyes facing forward waiting for the teacher to arrive and begin, which gave Stan the perfect view of the gash. It was even worse up close. Kenny was right. It looked like he was definitely going to need stitches, and blood was everywhere!

As the teacher walked in, her eyes scanned the classroom, before landing on Kyle, all but screeching. "Mr. Broflovski! Are you all right?" She asked, concerned flooding her face.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He responded confused. 

"Blood is covering the entire right side of your face!" She bellowed horrified.

"Oh. Ohh yeah!" He quickly got up. "I'm going to go wash up." He said rushing out the door.

"Go to the nurse young man!" She called to him. 

Stan stood as well running out the door after him. The teacher trying to call him back a couple of times before giving up completely. He dashed to the nearest bathroom, stopping at the door. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside to see Kyle profusely washing his face, wincing in pain. 

"Kyle?" Kyle looked up to see pain lacing Stan's features. The boy hated seeing his best friend in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping fully inside the bathroom, the door closing behind him. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm good dude." he answered awkwardly, finishing getting all of the blood off of his cheek, just to watch it replace itself with fresh blood. He sighed and shut off the sink anyway, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Listen I'm-" _bang_. "What the-"

"Fuck" Kyle finished. "Was that a-"

"Gunshot? Yeah I think so." Stan answered glancing at Kyle. He was now next to him, both of them staring at the green bathroom door. 

"Well what do we do?" Kyle asked though clenched teeth. 

"We should hi-" _bang._ Both boys immediately stepped back, Stan placing his arm in front of Kyle protectively. Screams could be heard from outside the door.

"We can't just stay in here Stan!" Kyle whispered loudly. "We have to do something!"

"No! No way I'm letting you go out there." Stan said turning to face Kyle

"Stan-"

"No Kyle." Stan's voice was low now, controlling even.

"If you're not going to do something, I will." Kyle said pushing past Stan to grab the door handle. Before opening it, he looked back at him. "I can't just sit here in good conscience and not do anything to help our school. We're sitting ducks, waiting to get shot anyways. I'll be okay, just wait here ... maybe." 

He slowly walked out, leaving Stan in the dirty bathroom by himself._Bang. _Stan flinched at the sound and finally walked out of the bathroom. "Kyle?" He whispered 

"It's all clear Stan." A voice behind him said making him jump again. "Sorry" He apologized as Stan turned to face Kyle. "I saw a couple police … people, a swat team maybe? I think they got him. The shooter I mean." 

"Oh thank god." Stan smiled. 

"Yeah. And you know what's weird, I've had this feeling all morning that I was going to like … die. Or something." Kyle sighed stepping closer, a little amused about his wild imagination. "It sounds dumb, but it kind of shook me up."

"Wow. That is kind of weird. Thank god your feeling was wrong. Actually I wanted to talk to you about someth-" Before Stan could finish, Kyle's face filled with fear. He stepped closer and pushed Stan into the lockers next to them. Stan groaned rubbing his chest when a loud, almost deafening, bang rang off followed by a yelp. When he opened his eyes, he saw his most horrifying fear. Kyle laying on the ground covered in his own blood, a bullet lodged into his stomach.

"Kyle!" Stan screamed. "Oh no, no, no, no, no ,no. Somebody call an ambulance!" He slid over to Kyle tears brimming in his eyes. "Kyle? Why would you do that? What the fuck? Uh, I'm going to um ... to uh … apply pressure, okay?" He stuttered, removing his jacket to place on Kyle's abdomen. Kyle yelped again when the pressure was applied, his pain radiating in what seemed to be sounds and colors. Lots of red. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Stan apologized. 

"Stan," Kyle choked out. 

"No, no, don't speak okay, just … um … fuck!" Stan blabbered.

"Stan" Kyle said again, trying to sound more stern. He placed his hand onto Stan's shoulder, trying to get the taller to calm down. "I'-I'm sorry" 

"What? What are you talking about?" He sobbed 

"You s-should be with- with Wen-Wendy if you want-t to. It's- it's not my place to say other-rwise" Kyle replied. He sounded breathless, like talking was taking any strength he had left.

"No, no, no" Stan hickuped. He was now full out sobbing, tears streaming down his face. "You were right. I shouldn't have gotten back together with her in the first place, I, I don't even really like her all that much. And I think she actually really likes Cartman. I think she's just using me, sort of like I'm just using her." He ranted 

"What do you me-" Kyle cut himself off with a violent coughing fit, blood now spewing from his mouth. Once the blood subsided he tried continuing talking. "What do you mean?" 

"Well um" Stan began, trying to wipe some of the blood off of Kyles mouth, then moving his hand to Kyles unwounded cheek. "I think I like..." He trailed off.

"Not really time to b-beat ar-round the bush-h, dude" Kyle attempted to joke. But it just sounded sad in the moment. 

Stan moved his thumb back and fourth on Kyles cheek in a comforting way. "You. I think I like you. And I was never going to tell you, because I didn't want to lose you, and I know I fucked up with that stupid fight and I'm so sorry. But you, I like you as more than just my best friend."

Kyle gave him a small smile and grabbed his wrist. "I like y-you too. And now I'm going-g t-to die and we never g-got to b-be together." Tears rolled down his face.

"You're not going to die. You won't. God wouldn't let that happen." Stan promised.

"I've already lost a lot of b-blood, between the gun shot wou-und and my face. And Stan, my feeling, remember-r?" he reminded. 

"Kyle!" A voice from down the hall yelled before Stan could disagree. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Kenny screamed running down the short hallway and sliding to the other side of Kyle. "You should've let me take you to the fucking ER! What the fuck, dude! How did this even happen?! Holy fucking shit! If you had let me take you to the fucking ER, this wouldn't have happened! Oh my god holy shit! Kyle, why were you even in the hallway? Someone told me you went to the bathroom, why were you in the hallway?" By the end of Kenny's rant, tears were streaming down his face. 

"Move boys!" A paramedic yelled as they arrived to the scene. But neither of them moved, they both just sat there staring at the broken boy in front of them. "If you don't want your friend to die, you need to move!"

Kyle's eyes moved from Kenny to Stan, he squeezed Stan's wrist and nodded. Stan detached himself and moved to the other side of Kyle, grabbing Kenny's shoulder and pulling him away.

"What the fuck are you doing? What the fuck are you doing? We can't just leave him Stan!" Kenny was now bashing against him, the paramedics getting to Kyle to control the bleeding and get him on the stretcher. "We can't just fucking leave him!" He screamed as Stan turned him around, wrapping his arms around him. "We can't just leave him." He said into Stan's shoulder. 

"I know Kenny," Stan sobbed, they were _both _sobbing. "but it was the only way he was going to survive. We had to."

"He's seizing!" One of the paramedics called out to the others. "Get him on his side!" Stan watched as Kyle shook back and forth, his eyes rolling back into his head, before burying his head into Kenny's shoulder, unable to watch any longer. 

Once it seemed to be over, Stan finally looked up to see the paramedics putting Kyle on a cot and effectively lifting him up onto the stretcher. He watched the wheels move past the piles of blood and out the doors, leaving both boys and Stan's jacket covered in Kyle's blood. 

"We have to get to the hospital! I'll drive, let's go!" Stan announced removing himself from Kenny. 

"Butters!" Kenny suddenly yelled. "We have to go get Butters first! We can't just leave him here!" 

"Okay, okay." Stan sighed, wiping his cheeks. 

Stan picked up his bloody jacket before the two boys raced around the halls to the math room, walking in to find a group of students and the teacher cowering in the corner of the room. 

"Ken!" Came from the middle of the patch, and up popped Butters, who quickly rushed forward kissing Kenny on the lips. Once the two separated, Butter spoke first. "What happened? Why are you crying Ken? You never cry." He asked with concern, trying to wipe Kenny's cheeks as best he could. 

"Kyle." Kenny stated, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Kyle was shot and I think he's going to die." 

"What?!"

"He's not going to die." Stan hissed. "We have to go to the hospital so we can see Kyle not die. Okay? Okay. Let's go!" New unwanted tears formed in Stan's eyes as he turned to leave the classroom. 

The trio made it out of the school and to Stan's car in one piece. As he began to drive, very, very fast down the road, Stan started to convince himself that all of South Park was cursed. That was the only explanation that could be plausible for something like this to happen. The only explanation that could account for all of the crazy shit that has happened to them since they were eight. 

"We're covered in his fucking blood." Kenny said from beside Stan in the passengers seat, scaring Stan out of his self pity. "There has to be at least a liter here between the two of us. Probably more!" 

"Kenny, you know I love you and your one of my very best friends, but I'm in fucking love with Kyle and if you say he's going to die one more time, I will pull this car over and fucking strangle you!" Stan spat through gritted teeth. 

"You're in love with Kyle?!" The couple yelled in unison. 

"W-w-what about Wendy?" Butters asked. 

"We broke up this morning" Stan sighed pressing the gas a little harder, and swerving a corner."It was right after I saw Kyle with that huge gash on his face. She was pissed dude. But that was when I realized I was in love with him, not her. Because all I wanted to do was rush to Kyle's side and tell him to get his ass in my car so we could go to the Emergency Room. Like you did." He vaguely gestured towards Kenny. "But I couldn't because of that stupid fight. I was going to apologize to him when I followed him to the bathroom, but then the shot went off." He recalled. "I shouldn't have let him go out there. I should've fought harder." 

"It's not your fua-"

"The Shooter was shooting at _me_ Kenny. ME!" Stan interrupted, looking from the road to Kenny. Kenny's face went blank, he grabbed his hood, pulling it more onto his head. "He was going to shoot me. And Kyle pushed me into some lockers. He saved my life. " He finished, swerving into Hells Pass. 

He did a horrid job at parking, and the three practically jumped out of the car, running through the hospital doors. "Kyle Broflovski." Stan huffed when they reached the front desk. 

"He's still in surgery." The nurse deadpanned after checking her computer for a second. "There's a waiting room right there." She pointed. 

The boys walked over to the leather chairs and collapsed into them. "You should call Kyles parents." Kenny spoke, staring at his sleeves covered in Kyles blood. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Stan said grabbing his phone, little flakes of dried blood falling off of his fingers. He went to his contacts pressing on 'Broflovski home'. "Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, hi." he said to the answering machine. "somethings happened, a shooting at school. Kyle was shot. They took him into surgery. Get down to Hells Pass as soon as you can." He pressed the end button and looked back at Kenny, who was now cuddling up to Butters. He couldn't see Kenny's face, but he assumed by the way Butters was holding him that he was crying again. 

Almost two hours had past before the Broflovski's came rolling through the door. Butters had fallen asleep on Kenny's shoulder, after the long day they had, they were all exhausted. Stan was sitting in the same position, bouncing his leg, and Kenny was attempting to be as still as possible. "Where is he? Where is my baby?" Sheila called, effectively waking up Butters, and getting all three boys attention. 

Stan stood up immediately walking over to the group. "Mrs. Broflovski." He said, getting their attention. "He's been in surgery for the last two hours." He lead them to the chairs. 

"Is that his blood your covered in?" She asked, crying. 

"Uh.." He stuttered staring down at himself. "Yeah. It is. He was shot in the stomach and I was the only one around. So I applied pressure to the wound, and wound up covered in his..." He swallowed. "blood" 

"Oh goodness." She bawled, throwing her head into her hands.

Gerald lightly patted her back, unsure of what to say or do. With his impending divorce, he didn't know how to properly comfort his wife. "How did this even happen? How - why did the shooter go after him?" 

"Kyle - Kyle saved my life. " Was all Stan said before falling back into his chair and closing his eyes, letting his head hit the wall, to stop the new impending tears from coming. 

"Kyle Broflovski." A nurse called. All six people stood at once, walking over to the nurse and doctor beside her. 

"Are you Kyle's parents?" The doctor asked. The pair nodded. "I'm Dr. Howes. Sadly we are not done with his surgery yet. But his body needs a break. We've controlled the bleeding, but we are unable to get the bullet out unless we cut into him. Unfortunately he's lost so much blood, that if he lost anymore he would almost immediately flat line." Sheila's cry cut her off.

Stan could feel his heart speed up. Kyle couldn't die. He started clenching his fists, trying not to punch something, before feeling Kenny lace his fingers in between Stan's, Butters holding Kenny's other hand. It was so out of character for Kenny to show such affection, but obviously the whole day had really gotten to him. He was usually a dirty sex machine going after Butters constantly. But since this morning, seeing Kyle with that huge gash on his face, Kenny had been so different. So much more emotional.

"So we are going to leave him on bypass for about an hour." Dr. Howes continued. "Hopefully that will give him enough time to regain the blood he needs, with the blood bags we're pumping into him along with his own body system making blood. Then we will be able to remove the bullet. We also have to be careful because of his diabetes, and his past kidney failure. Luckily the bullet didn't touch his kidneys." She finished. 

"So how much longer do you think?" Gerald asked, Ike clinging onto him, crying into his fathers stomach.

"If everything goes according to plan, with both the bypass and the rest of the surgery, it should be at least two more hours." She explained. "Now if you'll excuse me." She turned around and walked off.

"Alright well," Gerald announced, eyes red, but no stray tears. "You boys should head home. Shower, eat something, it is about lunch time." He feigned a smile. Stan shook his head, squeezing Kenny's hand. "Come on boys. You're covered in my sons blood." He deadpanned, "At least go home and shower. You heard the doctor, at least two more hours. And that's only if things go … well." 

Stan sighed, finally ready to give in. He let go of Kenny's hand and stepped closer. "Call me if anything happens?" Gerald nodded as Sheila led Ike back to the chairs. Stan nodded back and made his way to his car, Butters and Kenny following close behind. 

Once they were all in the car, Stan was the first one to speak. "Where do you guys want me to drop you off?" He asked flatly. 

"Actually," Kenny said sheepishly from beside him. "My parents are drunk fucks, and Butters parents really still don't know about us..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, you guys can come to my house." He stated, starting his car and making his way to his house. 

Once arriving to the Marsh residence, the boys shuffled out of Stan's car and into the house, being immediately greeted by Sharon Marsh. 

"Stanley Marsh, I have been worried sick!" She called from the kitchen. "The school called, said there was a school shooter. Luckily there was only one casualty, and they made sure to tell me it wasn't you. But I've been trying to call you all day. The school said they let everyone go home, so where have you be-" She quickly cut herself off when she walked into the living room to see the three teens standing there, covered in dried blood. "Oh my god. What happened?" She asked, stepping closer to Stan to check for injury's. "Are you boys hurt, should I call the hospital?" 

"No, no Mom I'm fine. " Stan told her, grabbing her wrists. "I'm not hurt."

"Then who's blood are you covered in?" She asked in relief. 

"Kyle was shot, Mom." He whimpered, more tears forming. He was so sick of crying. He had never cried this much in his entire life. "He was shot because of me. The shooter was going to shoot me so he pushed me out of the way." He cried, wrapping his arms around Sharon. 

"Oh honey." She sighed returning the embrace. "Butters, Kenny we have two bathrooms, why don't you two boys get cleaned up." The two boys nodded and walked off, leaving the mother and son alone. "I'm so sorry."

"The doctors are still in surgery." he sniffed. "I don't think they think he's going to make it. He's my best friend Mom" _More than. _He thought. 

"I know. How about I make you boys some food, you get cleaned up and then I'll drive you back to the hospital, yeah?" She suggested. 

Stan just nodded and finally released his mother when he heard a bathroom door open. Butters sheepishly walked out. Because he was only a little covered in blood, due to the fact that the only way he got any blood on himself was contact with Kenny, he really only needed to splash a little water on himself.

Stan walked to the bathroom Butters had previously occupied, taking off his hat and shirt on the way. He closed the door, taking off his pants and turning on the shower. While waiting for it to get warm, he stared at himself in the mirror. Even without his clothes, his hands were still drenched in Kyle's blood, along with a few splotches on his face and arms. 

After he got out of the shower, Stan wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to his room, careful to avoid anyone around. He might as well burn the clothes he was wearing. He would never be able to look at any of them the same way. Especially if Kyle didn't make it. Which he was still sure wasn't going to happen. 

Once he got a clean-ish outfit on he walked down the stairs, ready to leave again. It had been well over an hour meaning Kyle had already gone back into surgery. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Butters sitting at his kitchen table and Sharon grabbing something from the fridge. Butters was staring into his cup of coffee. It was almost white, which was so Butters. Even the stuff he drank was sweet and nice. 

"Where's Kenny?" Stan asked the pair. 

"He-he uh, went out to uh smoke" Butter sighed looking up to Stan and taking a sip of his milky drink. "Said everything was getting to be too much and he needed to take a breather." 

"Ironic." Stan retaliated

"Something to eat Stanley? Butters?" Sharon asked closing the fridge. 

"I'm good." Stan said smoothly, sitting down. 

"No thank ya ma'am." 

"I think you should eat boys." She insisted. 

"I'm really not hungry right now Mom." He denied. "In fact I want to go. And if your not going to drive us, I'll drive myself." He sighed standing back up. 

Butters followed suit. "All right. You boys grab Kenny, and then we can go." she huffed, grabbing her keys.

Stan watched Butters go out his back kitchen door to grab Kenny, while he walked towards the front. He wanted to get back to Kyle as soon as he possibly could. 

They arrived back at the hospital rather quickly, with Stan yapping in Sharon's ear about driving faster, it was hard for her not to comply. Stan had practically ran in to see one lone Broflovski sitting by himself. Sharon quickly went over to hug the man in comfort, apologizing for something that was completely out of her control. Gerald told them that his wife took his youngest son home, deciding it was for the best right now. 

"Any news?" Stan asked, sitting across from Gerald. Kenny and Butters taking the seats to his left while Sharon sat next to Gerald. 

"They took him back into surgery almost two hours ago" He announced. 

"So he should be done soon right?" Stan's hopeful gaze looking from Kenny back to Gerald. 

"That's the hope. The Doctor said things could go wrong though. Remember that. If something does go wrong it will take much longer." Stan frowned. How could Kyle's own father be so negative? "I'm going to get a cup of coffee." He told the group.

"I'll go with you." Sharon offered. Gerald nodded and they went on their way, leaving the three boys to sit by themselves in the waiting area.

After about five minutes, a doctor, Stan remembered her as Dr. Howes, came over to the waiting room, calling Kyle's name. Stan immediately shot up, Kenny and Butters doing the same.

"Where are his parents?" She asked when the boys walked over to her.

"They … left." Stan lied, needing to see if Kyle was okay or not this very second.

"Well, alright." She paused looking over the chart she had in her hand. "Kyle is doing just fine. We expect him to make full recovery. The surgery went better then we expected." Stan felt a humongous weight fall off of his shoulders. Kyle was okay. Kyle was alive. Kyle was _doing just fine. _"He's awake actually. Would you like to see him?" She smiled.

All three of them nodded eagerly as Dr. Howes turned around, gesturing for them to follow. Once at the door to Kyle's room she turned back around. "Now, you need to be careful around him. We don't know if he has any sort of PTSD or something like that. You also can not jump all over him. I fear he'll tear his stitches."

They nodded again, Kenny looking to Stan. "We're going to wait out here." He stated grabbing Butters hand. 

She scanned the boys, then opened the door. "Hi Kyle. You have some visitors." Her tone was softer.

Kyle sighed, thinking it was his parents ready to scream at him for being so reckless. He sat in the bland hospital bed, covers over his bandages covering his stitched abdomen. The doctors also stitched up his face, though no bandage was covering it. An IV stuck out of his right hand, along with a few wires connected to his chest. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw the boy he sacrificed his life for.

"Kyle." Stan breathed, stopping in the door way. 

"Press the button if you need anything Kyle." Dr. Howes offered, walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

The stale silence continued, neither boy knowing how-where to start. "I'm sorry" Stan finally spoke. 

"Stan-"

"You could've died!" He interrupted stepping closer to the bed. "Dead! You could be dead right now!"

"And I'm not. I didn't." Kyle argued. 

"Yeah but you could have!" Another step. "Do you know what that would've done to me? It would've destroyed me Kyle." Another. 

"I don't regret what I did Stan!" His voice was louder now, just below a yell. 

"You should've just let me get shot! You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way! I should be in that bed!" Stan seethed. 

"No you shouldn't!" Kyle now yelled. "I would do this entire thing over again if it meant you would be safe! If it meant you would be okay!" 

"Why!" One more step. He was just inches away now.

"Because I love you!" He finally blurted out. "And when you love someone, you do anything to protect them." He said softly. 

"Fuck it.." Stan quickly grabbed Kyle by the neck, thumbs tracing his jaw. He leaned in slowly, connecting his lips to Kyle's. The kiss was slow, it needed to be slow. First for Kyle's safety and second because this was their very first kiss. All pent up emotion into this one kiss. "Don't you think that's why I would rather be in that bed?" He asked once they separated, his hand still tracing Kyle's skin. "I love you too, stupid."

Kyle smile was so big Stan was sure it was going to brake his face. "Can we come in now?" Kenny's voice asked from the hall. With no answer he opened the door. "You guys are loud."

"Shut up." Stan sighed, taking a small step away from Kyle's bed. 

"I'm glad your okay man." Kenny smiled, looking to Kyle.

"Me too." Kyle beamed looking over to Stan. "Me too" He repeated softer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know anything medical. I just watch a lot of Greys Anatomy.
> 
> Feedback!


End file.
